


And the ocean will still be waiting for you

by ssantisheep



Series: PJO!BoB AU [1]
Category: Band of Brothers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, also Webster is sort of dead for a moment, and non-graphic, and there is kids killing monster at one point, because how do you describe gore, but it's mostly gen, except me, hahahaha, it's a webster centric fiction, no seriously, prepare yourself there is going to be a lot of ficlet from this universe, the PJO! BoB AU that nobody want, the relationship are minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David was fifteen and after all his time he was finally going on a quest. He was the son of Poseidon. What can possibly happen to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the ocean will still be waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is Percy Jackson/ Band of Brothers AU. It made a way into my mind one day and never left. So I had to do something!
> 
> Beta'd by my sister!

David was fifteen and after all his time he was finally going on a quest. It was not his, it was Dhalia’s but still. She had chosen him and Henry as companions. They were fifteen and sixteen and they were going together eyes shining, full of hope.

He was the son of Poseidon. They had Jones’ magic with them and Dhalia’s strength. What can happen to them?

Before leaving they stood on the top of the hill next to the tree and the dragon guarding it. They looked over the colony not knowing that for most of them it was the last time they would do so.

**

He was seven and alone and terrified. There was a monster pursuing him –there had always been monsters, always- and he had no idea what to do. He was crying, running and praying to to whatever God may be to send help.

He bumped against a root and fall. His knee hurt, his hands hurt, and everything hurt. He crawled and found a slim stream of water coursing through the forest. He needed to get there he thought, he needed to. Water always protected him. He felt safe when water was around him he felt even safer when he stood next to the ocean.

(He remembered his mama standing at the edge and looking at the ocean with so much regret. She was holding his hand so hard it hurt but he didn’t ask –didn’t dare- because he had the feeling he wouldn’t like the answer.)

When he turned around the monster was here. She looked vaguely female and had eyes as red as ruby and smiled kindly at him.

“Come on boy” she hissed “Come to m-“

She halted in her sentence; her whole body froze and then exploded in gold powder.

A boy a bit taller than him stood there. He held a dagger in his hand.

“Are you okay? My name is Henry Jones and you?”

“I’m...I’m David. David Webster.” He replied shakily heart hammering in his ribcage.

He was seven and he was meeting his best friend.

**

He was eleven and loved the camp more than anyplace in the world. He loved the Pegasus, the strawberries field, the nymphs, even the climbing wall. He loved the ocean, swimming in it every time he wanted, meeting new animals like sharks or dolphins or strange creatures he didn’t even know existed. He loved his cabin even if sometimes he felt lonely.

He loved it even more in the summer when everyone was back and new people arrived and there was laugh and great party of catch the flag. He loved joining force with the Hecate’s cabin and winning.

He loved the freedom he had even though he knew that the moment he left he would be in mortal peril.

It was okay. He didn’t plan on leaving anyway.

**

He was fourteen and longed for a reason to leave the camp for a quest to come to him. He wanted to leave.

_Give me a quest_ he thinks looking at Chiron. _Give me a quest; I’m sick of being there_.

_Give me a quest let me prove myself._

But this year again it was not his turn. He was feeling even more alone than usual as he lay in his bed looking at the ceiling.

**

He was nine and was leaving the colony. He was going to try to live with his mom. He could do it right? He was shaking a little, his palm sweaty. He nervously looked the street as he was sitting in the cab.

It worked for four months before a monster attacked him at school and his mom was crying telling her new husband –his step-father, the man David hates- that she will fix it.

She did. She sent him back to camp half blood.

**

He was fifteen forever, keeping a river. He couldn’t remember what happened on the mission and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He just knew his friends were dead and he was, kind of, transformed as a spirit to protect the river.

He was forever stuck in the camp, forever stuck in the same place, seeing people coming and going, not very interested in him. He understood the feeling.

The only thing he had left was the flask. He kept it preciously sometimes hoping that he could trade it for his friends.

Overall he was alone and felt seven again.

**

He was twelve and a half when Henry offered him the flask.

“I use a spell on it. It will always be full of water. I can’t do swords like the Hephaestus but I thought you would like it.”

“I do. Thank you.” He told himself he was blushing because he was embarrassed and the summersaults his heart was doing had nothing to do with how close Henry was standing.

“I’m ready to go anywhere now!” he said in hopes of breaking the awkward silence that had crept up.

His friend looked at him for a while and said “Don’t go too far.”

**

He was fourteen and his best friend was kissing him. He pushed him away astonished:

“And Dahlia?”

“She’s not you” was the answer.

**

He was twelve and he was helping a shark caught in a fisher net. The shark nudged him after that like an affectionate puppy.

He laughed and petted him. The shark followed him and every day after that when he went for a swim the shark was here asking to play.

“Fine. I accept you as my pet. You need a name.”

The shark just butt-headed him some more.

“Shakespeare” he pronounced and he heard a thank you in his head. He felt happier that he thought possible. He must had been feeling lonelier that he thought if the idea of having a pet made him that happy. But it’s hard to socialize when you’re alone in your cabin.

**

He was thirteen and in love with his best friend but his best friends was in love with his other best friend. He watched them as they hold hand during the party after the catch the flag game and he swore he could feel his heart breaking.

_It’s okay,_ he told himself _, everything’s fine._

When they head toward him he faked a smile and teased them even though his cheeks hurt.

_It’s okay._

**

He was twelve and there was a newcomer named Dhalia, daughter of Demeter with hair as red as the fire. She was nice and had a sweet smile and she talked about books as much as she talked about flowers.

David liked her immediately.

But then Jones flushed when she was near and David tried not to read too much into it. He didn’t want to make assumptions but somehow it made him hate her just a little.

_Don’t take him away_ was the only thing he could think about.

**

He was fifteen and he was dying. There was blackness creeping up and his vision was all blurred anyway. There was a moment of panic. _The mission_ he though, _we need to find the cornucopia we need to… Where are Dahlia and Henry? Where are they?_

He tried to breath but it hurt. There was a sinister laugh somewhere on his right and he tried to remember, remember…

**

He was fourteen and apologizing to Dahlia. She laughed brightly.

“It’s okay David, I’m not angry. It just didn’t work between me and Henry.”

He saw her after; seating next to an Apollo’s son and invading each other’s space.

He smiled and turned his head. Henry was looking at him and he smiled back. He leaned to kiss him. He was smiling and his cheeks were hurting but for once he didn’t care.

**

He is sixteen and can finally feel the grass beneath his feet the wind in his hair much more real than when he was a river spirit. The sun is warming up his skin –his skin, he is back in his body- and he smiles and maybe laughs a bit. He may looks like a lunatic. He doesn’t care. He is alive.

“What are you doing idiot?” a voice drawls out. He turns around to see Liebgott standing five feet away. He is smiling though.

“I’m enjoying life again!”

Joe come closer and caught the hem of his t-shirt and tugged him closer.

“You’re looking incredibly stupid right now.”

“Shut up!” David replied but with no bite.

He leaned closer and Joe closes the gap between their mouths.

He is sixteen and doesn’t feel sad or alone anymore.

**THE END**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I talked about this AU on my tumblr and it escalated really quickly
> 
> this AU has taken over my life and I'd like people to be taken over too but i'm not sure you will. anyway I have a lot of idea for this AU and some stuff are still unclear but I'm working on that so yeah! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
